


Disconnected

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan半夜接到了一个电话。





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在漫画AvX Consequence两个人监狱谈话之后。灵感来自Arctic Monkeys家那首Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High，标题和歌词取自Keane家的Disconnected。歌词之前写婚姻咨询的时候其实已经用过啦，但是还是觉得很合适就又拿出来用了，Keane家这首形容616狼队分裂真的不能再合适，特别是第二段这几句。感谢群里跟我讨论的阿邪和莱温，爱你们=3=。   
> 旧文补档。

 

We've been leaning on each other so hard  
Tied so tight  
We wound up miles apart  
Making simple thing so hard  
  
Logan被电话铃吵醒的时候还是凌晨。他下午刚探完Scott的监，喝了一堆酒，又一如既往被Scott气得不轻，回来还收拾了一下不安分的学生。这才在愤愤中睡了过去没多久，就被电话铃吵醒了。  
接起来以后一开始还没人说话。  
Logan骂了一句，正准备挂电话，就听到对面传来一声，“Logan？”  
Logan眯起了眼睛。这不可能。那家伙应该没办法碰到电话才是。更不应该在这个时候碰到电话。  
对面又叫了他一声，这次语气肯定多了，“Logan。”  
“Scott……”Logan叫出口又停住了，“Summers，你是怎么碰到电话的？”  
“……狱警给我的。”对面的声音没有往常的利落，倒像是Scott稍微喝多以后才有的样子。  
Logan想起了自己白天留在监狱里的那些啤酒，“狱警？……他们怎么答应你的？”  
“没答应，我直接……拿的。”Scott的语气里莫名有些犹豫。  
Logan决定追问到底，“……直接拿？”  
Scott似乎自己想通了，反而顺畅得理直气壮了起来，“嗯，他们都挺安静的，不回答，我就直接拿了。”  
Logan无奈地按了按额头，“他们为什么会那么安静？”  
对面传来悉悉索索的声音，Scott似乎在查看些什么，一会儿才回答他，“大概是晕过去了，也可能是睡着了……不知道，反正不说话。”  
现在有两件事可以肯定。一，Scott肯定是打晕了狱警偷来的电话，估计手法还十分安静迅速；二，Scott一定喝多了，至少，他觉得自己喝得够多了。  
多到可以去打晕个狱警偷个电话，来打电话给Logan。  
Logan还在沉默，Scott倒是又开口了，“我有问他们要手机，说想给你打电话，他们不回答。”  
那时候大概已经被你打晕了当然不会回答。但是Logan不准备在这个问题上继续纠缠，事实上他对于自己到现在还没有摔了电话去睡觉已经有些恼火了，可他还是问了一句，“电话你打来了，所以你他妈究竟想说什么？”  
对面安静了几秒，回答的语气十分迷茫，“……说什么来着？”  
Logan一秒没耽搁地挂了电话把手机往床头柜上一摔，把自己砸回床上。  
睡觉。  
  
铃声再响起大概是Logan躺回床上闭上眼睛后十秒钟。  
Logan按捺住内心的不耐烦，抓起床头柜上的手机按下接通，“你这混蛋究竟他妈的想干嘛？”  
“……跟你说话？”Scott听起来非常无辜。  
Logan不知道他到底醉到了哪种程度——哪怕是面对面喝酒，对Scott喝了多少一清二楚，Logan也从来没弄清楚Scott跟他说话时的清醒程度，现在隔着电话就更不知道了。他压抑住叹气的冲动，暴躁地反问，“说什么？别他妈跟我说你又忘了。”  
Scott沉默了几秒，“……没什么。”  
Logan捏紧了手机，“你根本没什么想说的是吧？”  
Scott叹了口气，“……大概没有吧。”  
Logan冷笑了一声，打算真的把手机摔了闷头睡觉，这时候听到对面Scott有些飘忽的声音，“我就是想跟你说话。”  
Logan想起了Hope出生之前的那段低谷期，一个人扛着太多事情的Scott找他一起喝酒。那个时候Scott是真的喝了不少，也没有介意Logan话语里的针锋相对，只是愣了一会儿突然冒了一句，“我就是想跟你说话。”  
Logan那时候没了脾气，又坐那儿陪着Scott喝到了天亮。这时候他也就坐起了身，揉了揉眉心，放弃道，“……那你想说什么？”  
“不知道。”称得上掷地有声的回答。  
哪怕Scott喝醉了，只要他想，他和Logan之间的对话就能进入奇怪的死循环。  
所以直到Logan的手机没电，Scott也没说出来他到底想说什么，Logan也没能挂了电话去睡觉。就算是这样，Logan还是先给手机插上了电源，等了一会儿见没有再来电话才会去睡了。  
那天大清早有事来叫他起床的Bobby差点被杯子砸到。  
  
Logan过了几天又抽了个空拎着啤酒去看Scott。他们对坐着喝酒，气氛算不上剑拔弩张，却也不是平静无波。两个人都没说起那通不明不白的电话。Scott不去激怒Logan，Logan也懒得自己去找不痛快。  
离开的时候Logan留下了没喝完的啤酒，回学校他早早就睡了。  
半夜的时候他的电话铃果然响了。  
这次Scott似乎还是有话说的，上来就是一句，“你为什么没有杀我？”  
鉴于他十之八九还是喝了不少的，Logan决定不要跟他计较，“我不想杀你。”  
“你不想？”  
Logan摇了摇头，“我并不想要你死。”  
Scott那边安静了一会儿，才问了一句，“要怎么样你才会不恨我？”  
等你变回原来那个Scott的时候。可是Logan并没有这么回答他，而是耸了耸肩，“等你弄清楚自己在做什么，又变成了什么样的时候。”  
Scott在明明没有醉得很彻底的时候会问一些他根本不想回答的问题，Logan则会当他已经醉透了，回答他实话。  
“我知道自己在做什么。”  
“我很怀疑。”Logan这时候倒是有点怀念起上一次的死循环了。他一向讨厌这类谈话，即便不用剖心掏肺，让他跟Scott说五句以上不带互相嘲讽就让他浑身难受。可Scott总喜欢接着酒意开口问，而他一听Scott的口气就知道他想问什么但每次却总还是毫无准备。  
Scott沉默了几秒，坚定并且清晰地重复道，“我知道自己在做什么。”  
他的声音太过清醒，Logan不由得摇了摇头，简单而坚决地回复他，“你不知道。”  
“我正在给你打电话。”  
“……好吧，”Logan翻了个白眼，“没错，你正在给我打电话。”  
  
Logan几天之后又带着酒去了趟监狱。  
自从乌托邦的海滩上两个人大打出手之后，这是他们谈话次数最多的一段时间。在通电话的时候，Logan时常觉得自己好像又开始了解Scott了，可一旦见了面，他就又觉得并非如此。  
第三通电话在半夜时如约而至，Logan接起来的时候想也许这样也不错。也许等到Scott在监狱里终于想通，等到又有大事发生，他们还能像很久以前那样并肩而战。  
很快Logan就知道自己又在Scott的事情上想得太简单了。  
  
那天Logan并没有去过监狱，半夜电话铃把他惊醒的时候Logan第一反应是把手机摔了。但是他的直觉告诉他他得接。  
最终Logan接起了电话，对面始终没有声音，直到Logan试探地问了一句，“Scott？”  
那边的声音十分清醒，平稳而不带感情，“Logan。”  
然后电话就被切断了。  
第二天复仇者通知他Scott越狱了，还给他留了封信。  
电话被挂断的时候，Logan就多少猜到了事情的走向。他终究还是了解Scott的，就算现在不知道他具体的想法，但他的行为，Logan还是可以估计一二的。  
那封信则是Scott一贯能带给他的意外。Logan读完，揉成一团随手一扔。  
Scott总有他的道理，如果他坚持，那Logan就鲜有办法把他拉回来。在看到信之前，Logan仍旧以为他和Scott目标是一致的，那就是保护变种人，然而，大概在“再无变种人”之后的某个时刻，Scott的目标就变成了恢复变种人的数量。现如今Logan的首要目标是守护学校，而Scott的首要目标是守护整个种族。  
从某个时候起，他们的目标不再一致，脚下的路自然也不会再重合了。  
复仇者和神盾局商量着发布通缉令，Logan听到“变种人恐怖分子”，在心里冷笑了一声，转身走开。  
他们找不到Scott的，Logan很清楚这一点。  
他也很清楚，他们走的道路再不同也早晚会有交叉。  
等他们再碰面那天，Logan会狠狠揍他一顿，然后，再给他一个拥抱。  
  
  
FIN.

 

【忍不住补充吐槽一句，这篇写完一年内这俩漫画里就都死啦~】

 


End file.
